Changes
by beatlechicksteph
Summary: Joanie and Chachi are married, but when something happens and Fonzie comes to the rescue, what will happen to their marriage? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It had been one year since Joanie and Chachi had been married, and life had gone quickly back to normal. Joanie and Chachi had moved into a mediocre apartment that they could barely afford using Joanie's paychecks. Joanie had acquired a teaching job at Jefferson, while Chachi worked off and on at Arnold's. To an outside observer, they seemed like they were a happy couple; however, in the privacy of their own home, they were constantly arguing, and with Chachi's short temper, it didn't always end happy.  
  
Joanie was always telling everyone that the bruises that she acquired were from minor accidents that she had experienced; falling off a chair, running into a door way, someone accidentally hitting her in the face with the door at school, things like that. In her heart she knew that Chachi didn't mean to hurt her, and that she brought it upon herself by pressuring him to get a job, and calling him "Charles" instead of "Chachi."  
  
Joanie's façade went on for most of her marriage to Chachi, but after six months, something happened that would change not only their lives but also the lives of everyone around them. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I don't own anything Happy Days, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I? Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please Read and Review.  
  
Joanie came home from school to find the apartment empty, which was really unusual because Chachi was usually always at home sitting on his butt doing nothing. She put her school bag down on the table that sat near the front door and walked into the kitchen to see if Chachi was at least responsible enough to leave a note to inform Joanie where he was.  
  
When she got into the kitchen, she didn't find a note, but she found a complete mess. Chachi had left in the middle of making a sandwich, and had left the materials strewn around the room. She sighed and began to clean up his mess, when she heard the front door open and then shut.  
  
"Joanie," Chachi said as he walked into the apartment, spotting her in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Chachi, where have you been?" Joanie stated.  
  
Chachi made his way over to where she was standing in the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "You'll never guess what just happened to me," he stated.  
  
"Um.you got a well paying job so that we can afford to pay our electric bill this month?" Joanie guessed, hoping that that was what it was.  
  
"Well, no. This big time producer called me today and asked me to meet him at Arnold's. So I drop everything and rush over there, and he tells me that he's heard my music and he wants me to record a demo."  
  
"Chachi! That's wonderful news!" Joanie said flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's what I had hoped you'd say, because we leave for California for two weeks starting tonight. The plane leaves in three hours."  
  
Joanie stared at Chachi. "California?"  
  
"Yeah. I've already talked to Fonzie about my job at Arnold's and he said that it's no problem." Chachi answered.  
  
"That's great Chach, but what about my job? I can't just up and leave for two weeks. Those kids are counting on me. Plus we need the money to pay the rent and the electric bill." Joanie said taking a step back from Chachi.  
  
"Can't you talk to Roger about getting some time off? It's been a while since you've had a vacation, aren't you due to have one by now?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called summer. Chach, can't this wait until summer so it will be easier on the both of us?" Joanie asked, soon regretting it as she waw the fire rise in Chachi's eyes.  
  
"No I can't Joanie. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that expires when that plane leaves that airport in three hours. You're my wife and I want you to go with me-wait let me rephrase that, you are going with me." Chachi turned to head out o fthe kitchen, but what Joanie said next, caused him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"I'm not going to go with you-I can't Chach." Joanie said in a firm voice, indicating that she wasn't going to back down.  
  
Chachi whirled around and flew over to wehre Joanie was standing and flung her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. "You are going and that's final." He grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her to the bedroom and flung her onto the bed. "Now start packing."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Chachi throw things into his suitcase. She wasn't going to back down. Chachi finished packing and turned to glare at his wife. "Why aren't you packing?" He yelled.  
  
"I already told you," Joanie said confidently, holding back tears. "I'm not going with you. I'll stay here and you can call me and I can continue working and-" She was cut off by the back of Chachi's hand coming down hard on her face. She let out a cry in pain.  
  
"You're coming with me," Chachi yelled picking up his suitcase and walking out of the bedroom.  
  
She touched her face where Chachi had hit her, it was throbbing, but she continued to fight back. Tears streaking her cheeks, she followed Chachi into the living room. "No I'm not Charles."  
  
The sound of his proper name caused him to whirl around and hit Joanie again. She screamed in pain as the force of the blow knocked her off of her feet and she hit the ground with a loud thump. However, Chachi was very angry, and wasn't about to stop there. He picked Joanie up and threw her across the room, causing her to come crashing down on the coffee table.  
  
"Stop it Chachi!" Joanie screamed, sobbing unconrollably. But Chachi didn't stop. He hit her over and over again until darkness enveloped Joanie. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took me a while to add this chapter, but I'm lacking a computer. I will try and post the rest of the story that I have written by Saturday. Oh, I don't own anything Happy Days. Please Read and Review.  
  
Fonzie walked down the hall towards Joanie and Chachi's apartment. One of the neighbor's had called him at Arnold's saying that they had heard loud crashes in their apartment and what sounded like screaming, so Fonzie quickly left Potsie to close up Arnold's, dropped Danny off at the Cunningham's for the night and quickly raced over to their apartment building. He approached Joanie and Chachi's door and pulled out the key. He opened the door to find the living room in a mess.  
  
He started to make his way to the back of the apartment to make sure whoever was responsible for this mess was no longer in the house, when he heard a someone groan from the other side of the couch. Fonzie cautiously walked around the couch, but quickly sped up when he saw who it was.  
  
"Shortcake!" Fonzie shouted as he saw a semi-conscious Joanie lying on the floor amongst the pieces of the broken coffee table. Her face was black and blue and swollen up. It looked like she had been beaten by a baseball bat several times. As he scooped her up into his arms, she grimaced in pain, as her body was bruised all over. Fonzie took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.  
  
"Fonzie?" Joanie said groggily, pain in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Shortcake. Don't worry, no one can hurt you now." Fonzie answered gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Oh Fonz, it was so horrible." Joanie started, tears filling her voice.  
  
"Joanie, who the hell did this to you? Because I want to find the bastard and." Fonzie started, but Joanie cut him off.  
  
"No, it was just an accident. He didn't mean to do it. I brought it upon myself. I should have just agreed and."  
  
"Who did this?" Fonzie repeated, trying hard to control his anger.  
  
"Chachi," Joanie muttered barely audible.  
  
Fonzie lost it. He got up from where he was sitting on the bed and walked across the room to where a picture of Joanie and Chachi was sitting on the night stand. The two of them looking very happy. He picked up the picture and chucked it across the room. "Cha-Chachi did this to you?" He couldn't believe that his cousin was a wife beater. "For how long?"  
  
"Fonzie he didn't mean to." Joanie started.  
  
"For how long?" Fonzie repeated, angrily.  
  
"For about six months."  
  
Fonzie found himself at a loss of words. He struggled to find something intelligent to say, but couldn't think clearly through all of the anger he held for Chachi. "SIX MONTHES?!" He shouted, his voice reverberating off of the apartment walls. "Joanie what were you thinking? You should have left him after he hit you the first time! Look at yourself now, you're lucky to be alive. How could you let this go on this long?"  
  
"Oh Fonzie," Joanie sobbed. "I convinced myself that Chachi didn't really mean to hit me, and that I just brought it upon myself. And Chach really truly was sorry that he had ever done it, and promised me that he would never do it again, so I believed him. But, then a week later it would happen again and it just kept escalating. Every time that followed was worse than the time before. Then tonight, he really lost it. He threw me around the house and just kept hitting me." Joanie paused to take a breath and try to control her emotions. "Now it's too late to leave him, Fonzie. He'll just find me and bring me back to him or." Joanie trailed off again, thinking of the things that Chachi was capable of. "I don't know what to do. Arthur, I'm so scared." Joanie lost control of her emotions and broke down sobbing.  
  
Fonzie's heart broke for her. He didn't realize that leaving someone you love so much was so hard. He walked over to the bed and took Joanie in his arms. "Don't worry, Shortcake, I'll take care of you." And he held Joanie in his arms until she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Don't worry, I promise my story will get happier. Right now is just the setting up of the events. People will be happy in my story. By the way I don't own any Happy Days stuff, I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
The sun came in through the bedroom window, hitting Fonzie in his face. He slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light, and quickly remembered where he was and the events of the previous night. He looked down and notice Joanie still sleeping in his arms. Despite her swollen discolored face, she looked absolutely angelic lying there. Tears filled his eyes as he gently kissed her forehead, thinking about what could have happened.  
  
What's going to happen when Chachi gets back from California? Fonzie thought to himself. I have to do something to protect her. This is bound to get worse before it gets better. But what can I do? Then all of a sudden an idea popped into his mind, and it might actually work. He gently shook Joanie awake. "Come on Shortcake, let's pack some of your stuff. You're going to be staying with me and Danny for a while."  
  
Marion Cunningham busily cooked breakfast for Little Ritchie and Danny. As she cooked, she thought about how wonderful it was that Ritchie and Lori Beth decided to move back to Milwaukee. Sure it was because Ritchie lost his job, and Lori Beth was pregnant with their second child, but she still loved the idea of the whole family being together. And Little Ritchie and Danny had grown to be such good friends, it was so adorable.  
  
As Marion gave Danny and Little Ritchie their Mickey Mouse pancakes, she heard the front door open and close. She looked up to see Fonzie walk into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
  
"Mrs. C., is it okay if Danny has his breakfast to go?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"Arthur, is everything okay?" Marion asked.  
  
"Yeah Mrs. C, everything is hunky dory. Come on Danny, go upstairs, get your bag, and tell Mrs. C. and Lori Beth thank you for letting you hang out with Little Ritchie."  
  
Fonzie walked into the living room to wait for Danny, as he and Little Ritchie ran upstairs. Marion followed him. "Arthur, are you sure everything is-" She gasped as she walked into the living room and saw her daughter sitting on the couch, her face swollen up. "Oh my lord, Howard!" She shouted. Howard and Ritchie both came running down the stairs as the sound of Marion's cry.  
  
"Marion, what in the world," Howard started, but was quickly cut off by the sight of his baby girl. "Oh my god, Joanie! Who the hell did this to you?"  
  
"Chachi and I had a little argument that got a little out of hand and-"  
  
"Chachi has been hitting Joanie for the last six months and last night he completely lost control and beat her until she was out cold. I came by and found her on the floor." Fonzie explained, his anger rising up in him again.  
  
Ritchie's face turned so red with anger that it matched the color of his hair. "Where is Chachi, I'm gonna-"  
  
"He's in California," Joanie interupted. "He's going to be there for a week or two. Please don't hurt him."  
  
Fonzie spoke up. "Nobody's going to hurt anybody. The best way to deal with this situation is to wait until everybody's anger is gone, that way we don't do something that we are going to regret later. So, now I'm going to take Joanie and my son and go home. Danny, let's go." And before anyone could protest, the three of them walked out of the door and headed back to Fonzie's. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Here is the next Chapter in my story. Sorry it took so long, I had a major case of writers block. As I promised, this is much happier than the chapters previous. This chapter is also considerably longer, because it does a lot of setting up of things. Please Read and Review, I would greatly appreciate it. Oh, and I don't own anything Happy Days.  
  
A week later, Joanie's face had healed, and she was still staying with Fonzie and Danny. She felt more relaxed in this one week than she had in months. During this week, she realized that the differences between Fonzie and Chachi were much greater than she had originally thought. Fonzie treated her with so much respect, and when they talked he actually listened to her opinions on world issues, unlike Chachi who was the quintessential male chauvinist.  
  
Fonzie loved having Joanie around. She brought with her such a warm presence with her that the house just seemed to be happier wither her smiling face around. Plus, Danny just adored her. She would spend the evenings helping his with his homework, and make sure that he was happy before she would settle down and make her lesson plans for the next day. She even made them dinner, even though Fonzie insisted that she relax and let him worry about the cooking.  
  
'She is such an amazing woman, how could Chachi not appreciate this and go and screw this up?' Fonzie thought to himself. 'If I had been married to Shortcake-' Fonzie stopped his thoughts there. He'd been having strange thoughts about Joanie lately. Yeah, he knew that she's his best friend's little sister, and she was married to his cousin, but he couldn't help but feel himself falling in love with her.  
  
She was different than the dozens of other girls that he had dated in the past he could open up to her, talk to her, and tell her exactly how he feels, well minus the being in love with her part. They had spent the last week spending hours upon hours talking about Joanie's current situation. She decided that the best possible solution was for her to leave Chachi and file for divorce as soon as possible; however, this solution scared her to death. She was afraid of what Chachi would do, but Fonzie reassured her that he would protect her from whatever was going to happen, and he wouldn't let Chachi hurt her anymore.  
  
The sound of the door closing broke Fonzie out of his thoughts. HE turned from where he was sitting on the couch to see Joanie come in the door with Danny. She always picked him up from school instead of having him walk home. That kid was beginning to get spoiled.  
  
"Fonzie, can I talk to you?" Joanie said almost immediately.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Danny, why don't you go to your room for a little bit and let me talk to Joanie for a while."  
  
"No problem, Dad," Danny said as he picked up his book bag and trotted off to his room.  
  
"Okay Shortcake. Shoot."  
  
Joanie walked over to her brief case and pulled out a manila folder. She walked over to Fonzie, tears gleaming in her eyes. "I did it. During my lunch hour, I filed for divorce from Chachi."  
  
Fonzie took the folder from Joanie's hands and looked at the forms that were inside of it. The papers that were inside of it confirmed what Joanie had said.  
  
"Joanie, I'm so proud of you." He said, pulling her into his arms.  
  
She felt so safe whenever she was in his arms. She knew that he would be able to protect her from anything that happened. This past week the bond between them had grown so strong. She felt as if her feelings towards Fonzie had grown and changed. But, is it possible to love two people at the same time?  
  
Holding Joanie in his arms just felt like it was the right thing to do. What had changed that caused him to feel this way about her? They were still the same people they were before, or were they? Both had grown up and matured over the past year; Fonzie had settled down and was concentrating on raising his son, and Joanie was basically force to mature through her experiences over the last year. He reluctantly pulled back from Joanie and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Joanie pulled him towards her and their lips met.  
  
The kiss was gentle, but was full of passion. Fonzie, after the initial shock of the kiss had left, was careful to not take things too far, and let Joanie decide how deep the kiss would go. The kiss sent surges of energy through his body. Kissing her was like nothing that he had felt before. He wanted this moment to last forever, but she pulled away and buried her face in Fonzie's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Joanie whispered, barely audible.  
  
"Why would you need to be sorry?" Fonzie asked gently.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that, I guess I was just overwhelmed by all of this emotional stuff that's going on in my life right now."  
  
"You don't need to apologize," Fonzie said pulling away from Joanie. "Shortcake, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about," he started.  
  
"Alright. Is everything okay?" Joanie asked moving to sit on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, everything is great. It's just, Shortcake, you mean so much to me. I've basically watched you grow-up from a gawky little girl into a beautiful woman. You're my best friend's little sister, but over the past year or two I've begun to stop thinking about you like that, especially in the last week or so. I've stopped thinking of you as 'Ritchie's sister' or 'Chachi's girl,' and started thinking of you as just 'Joanie.' You have caused me to feel like I've never felt for anyone before. I know that you love Chachi, and with your marriage falling apart this is the worst possible time to tell you this, but I have to tell you, before I chicken out. Joanie, I'm in love with you."  
  
The silence in the room was deafening as Joanie let what Fonzie just told her sink in. A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Fonzie, as I was growing up, I always thought of you as Ritchie's best friend or as the guy who could have whatever girl he wanted at the mere snap of his fingers. I had a huge schoolgirl crush on you, but I figured that you could never think of me as anything more than 'Shortcake' so I forced myself to grow out of it. Then I started dating Chachi, and then I fell in love with Chachi. But the feelings that I've held for you for so long have still existed, buried deep down inside of me. And now, with you being so wonderfully supportive and the development of this new stage in our relationship have only made those feelings for you resurface and grow stronger. Arthur, I can't imagine anyone else that I would want to be with after what I've had to go through. I'm in love with you too."  
  
Fonzie was overwhelmed with emotion when he heard Joanie say this. He moved over to her and enveloped her in his arms and kissed her like he's never kissed any other woman before. The kiss was so full of passion that Fonzie and Joanie both were able to tell that they were really in love with each other. Fonzie loved the way her mouth felt on his, and he was overjoyed with the fact that they had finally admitted their feelings; it was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was so in love with this woman that he couldn't think of anything else except how wonderful it was to kiss her.  
  
The sound of the front door slamming caused them to pull apart. They turned towards the door and Joanie put her hands to her mouth in shock. There, standing in the entrance way was her husband, Chachi, with a look of both rage and disappointment etched on his face.  
  
A/N: Dum Dum Duuuuummm!! Hehehe. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned. Please Review, and feel free to give me any advice on where you think this story should head. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in the updates. I really had writer's block. Here is a new chapter though. Oh, I don't own anything Happy Days.  
  
"Chachi" was all Joanie was able to say. She was at a loss for words. What do you tell your husband after he's caught you kissing his cousin?  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Chachi asked, his voice full of pain. He started walking over to the couch when he noticed the divorce papers laying on the end table. He picked them up. "What are these?"  
  
Fonzie spoke up. "What do you think they are?"  
  
"Joanie, how could you do this to me. I thought you loved me-I thought you were happy."  
  
"How could she be happy with you beating her all of the time!" Fonzie yelled, getting up from Joanie's side.  
  
"What? I don't bet her! Joanie tell him. We just argue sometimes, that's all. Joanie explain to him," Chachi looked over at his wife who was just sitting silently with tears slowly streaking her face. "Joanie, honey, I love you. I could never hurt you. Please believe me baby. Don't leave me, give me one more chance." By this point Chachi was down on his knees in front of Joanie clutching her hands.  
  
Joanie spoke. "Chachi, I do love you. But, I almost died. You left for California with me unconscious on the floor of our apartment. You didn't care enough about me to get me help after you beat me half to death, you just left for a week, without even so much as a phone call to see how I was doing. This has gone on too long, and I just can't do this anymore. I want to be able to live a healthy life, and that just isn't possible if I stay with you."  
  
"But Joanie, you know I didn't mean to do it. You know that I have a temper. If you had just went to California with me in the first place-"  
  
"Don't you dare turn this around on her. You are the only one at fault here not her," Fonzie yelled.  
  
"Stay out of this Fonzie, this has nothing to do with you. Except for the fact that my tramp of a wife has been screwing you because she's confused about her life right now. Come on Fonz. How'd you seduce my wife? I know that you just couldn't have her at the snap of your fingers, so what'd you do? Come over to my apartment and use the pity card? Was it your idea that she draw up divorce papers too? I bet you promised her the world, but we all know that once you get tired of her you're just going to throw her out and get yourself a new chick, because that's what you do, you use women. In a sense you are worse than me. At least I-" Chachi didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Fonzie hit him square on the jaw.  
  
"How does that feel? How does it feel to be on the other side of the hitting, Chach?" Fonzie hit him again. "You don't even know what's going on between me and Joanie. So don't even talk about it like you know what's going on. I'm the one who found her in your apartment, and I was the one who mended her and was there for her when she needed someone to talk to her. Yes I encouraged her to go for a divorce, but it was all her. So before you call her a 'tramp' again, get your facts right." Fonzie reached up to hit him again, but Joanie stopped him.  
  
"Fonzie, remember what you told Ritchie last week? No one is going to hurt Chachi."  
  
Fonzie looked down at Chachi who had a bloody nose. "You're not worth it. But get out of my house, and don't come back until you've cooled off."  
  
Chachi got up from the floor, and started towards the door. "Joanie I love you. And don't think that I'm not going to try everything to get you back. Don't count on me signing those divorce papers anytime soon." With that, he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Fonzie turned towards Joanie, who was crying. "It's okay, Shortcake. He'll come around when he realizes that he doesn't have a chance at getting you back."  
  
"What if he doesn't sign the papers?" Joanie asked through her tears.  
  
"He will, believe me." Fonzie kissed Joanie gently. "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I sure hope so," Joanie said softly. She leaned in to kiss him, when they heard a loud crash outside of the house. They ran out to see what it was, and they noticed that it was Chachi's car; it had collided with another car at the intersection. Joanie fainted.  
  
A/N: What's going to happen next? Hmmm.I wonder. Don't forget to review. It's easy, just click on the "submit Review" button at the bottom of the screen, and review. Or, just e-mail me. I would like ideas, so please give me ideas for the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: OMG, it's been so long since I've updated, it's not even funny. Sorry soooo much for the delay in updates. I sort of had like no time to write, and a major case of writers block. Anywho, here is the next chapter in my story. I hope you like, and make sure you send me a nice review. A new chapter will shortly follow this one.

Chapter 6

The ride down to the hospital was the longest trip that Joanie could remember. After witnessing the accident, Fonzie dialed 911 and he and Joanie followed the ambulance to the hospital. And that is where they were now, awaiting news from the doctor.

While sitting in the waiting room, Joanie began to think about what she really wanted. Did she really want to leave Chachi? He's been so good to her, except in some cases where he abused her, but those times were few and far between. She really did truly love him. But then there's Fonzie. The man she had secretly loved all of her life and recently learned loves her back. NO matter what decision she made, someone ended up getting hurt. A doctor interrupted Joanie's thoughts.

"You can go and see him now," the doctor stated.

"How is he?" Fonzie asked getting up.

"He's doing great, just a few minor cuts and bruises."

Joanie breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered her belongings and followed Fonzie toward Chachi's room. Before going in, Fonzie stopped and turned to Joanie.

"Whatever you decide to do, whoever you decide to be with, I'll always be here for you Shortcake." Fonzie leaned over and kissed Joanie before opening the door and going into the room. Joanie stood outside the room for a minute to catch her breath and to do a little thinking before entering the room. Joanie walked into the room to find Chachi and Fonzie in an argument.

"It's your fault that your wife left you, not mine!" Fonzie yelled. "If you could learn to control your tempter, Joanie would never have had to turn to me for comfort and guidance. If I hadn't shown up at your place when I did, Joanie would have died from injuries you gave her!"

"Well, you shouldn't have gone after Joanie anyways. It's the code man. You don't sleep with another man's wife, especially your own cousins'! I trusted you!" Chachi yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry that I fell in love with her! She—"

"Love?! You actually think you're in love? Arthur Fonzerelli does not fall in love. He just follows needs from place to place, woman to woman until his needs are satisfied. And that's what's going to happen with Joanie. Once you're tired of her in the sack, then you'll move on and find a new woman to bang and play mommy to Danny!"

Fonzie stared at Chachi, a look of pain etched on his face. Both were still oblivious that Joanie had entered the room. "You have no idea what you're talking about Chach. And it hurts me to know that that's what you think about me. I want you to know that I've changed. I'm no longer the Fonz of times past. Ever since I got Danny, I've been a one-woman guy, trying to give Danny what he needs most: a mother. And I strongly believe that I've found that in Joanie. But it's her choice. I love her, and I love you. I also know that Joanie loves you. Yes, I hope Joanie chooses me, but what I want most is for Joanie to be happy." Fonzie wiped a tear from his cheek and pushed past Joanie to leave the room.

Joanie and Chachi sat in silence for several seconds before Joanie finally broke the silence.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you hurt me all those times, when all I ever did was love you?"

"I don't know." Chachi replied. "I guess I was angry at a bunch of other stuff and you were there to be the scapegoat. But Joanie, you don't even know how bad I would fell afterwards. I felt terrible that I hurt you and I hated myself for being able to hurt someone I love more than anything in the world."

Joanie began to well up with tears. "I was angry at myself too, but I was angry because I was allowing it to happen."

"Joanie, please give me another chance. I'll get help. I promise that I'll never hurt you again. Please don't leave me."

At that moment, Fonzie walked back into the room. Joanie was silent, contemplating her answer before she gave it.

"This is a big decision that I can't make all willy-nilly. I need some time to think, as this not only affects all of us in this room, but several other people as well. So I'm going to take a week to think about it." Joanie paused. "So, I'm going to move back into my parents house so I can think on neutral ground."

She walked over to Chachi and kissed his cheek, then walked over to Fonzie and did the same before leaving the room to call Richie to pick her up.

AN: So, what do you think? Who should Joanie Choose?? Review and let me know. I'll update again in a week or so.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Okay, don't shoot me. I know it's been YEARS since I updated, but life has a way of making you busy. I've since graduated college, got a full time job, and gotten engaged. So now between planning a wedding, and working, I have written some new chapters. Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously.

Chapter 7

TWO WEEKS LATER

After two weeks, Chachi was released from the hospital, the doctors giving him a clean bill of health, with the exception of a broken arm. Joanie stopped by to visit Chachi, but always accompanied by either Lori Beth or Richie. By coming to visit with someone else, Joanie kept the neutrality that she desired to have among the Arcola and Fonzerelli cousins. Fonzie never visited Chachi, due to the fact that Chachi hated him, and he hated Chachi. Fonzie always saw Joanie when visiting the Cunningham's, which was rather often seeing as Danny and Little Richie were becoming like brothers.

The divorce papers that had arrived shortly before Chachi had returned remained in the drawer of Howard's desk. Joanie still hadn't made a final decision regarding who she should choose: her husband, whom she loved dearly, but abused her, or the man she's loved since childhood, whose love had grown and blossomed into something more.

This was a decision that Joanie couldn't make easily, and she was drawing it out while Chachi remained in the hospital, because with the cousins separated, they wouldn't put as much pressure on Joanie to choose. But now, with Chachi out of the hospital, the guys would begin to put pressure on Joanie to choose once and for all.

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

It was Monday morning and Joanie was in a rush to get to school. Since being released from the hospital, Chachi made it a habit to stop by the house before Joanie had to leave for work. While Fonzie tried to give her the space she requested by only stopping by when he needed to. Chachi didn't quite understand the meaning of space and stopped by all the time.

"You know, if you're trying to avoid Chachi, you better hurry up. He's walking up the street now." Lori Beth announced to Joanie, who even though having gotten up an hour earlier, was still struggling to pack a lunch and throw the papers she's graded the night before into her briefcase.

"Damn it! He's early. It's like he knows that I'm trying to avoid him." Joanie stated as she threw a banana into her lunch bag.

"You know, trying to avoid one of the men who you're supposed to choose between may be a sign that you've made a choice." Lori Beth stated.

"What do you mean? I haven't made a choice. Have I?" Joanie sat down, perplexed that she may have actually made up her mind.

"Well, let's quickly analyze things. Who do you look forward to seeing when they come to visit?" Lori Beth asked.

"Fonzie."

"Who makes you look forward to the future with them?"

"Fonzie."

"Who makes you feel warm and fuzzy when you're talking to them, or when you think about them?"

"Fonzie"

" Who do you see yourself growing old with?"

"Fonzie."

"Joanie, it looks like you know who your heart belongs to. Why Fonzie?"

"Because he knows me and he knows what I want and actually tried to give it to me. He's not selfish like Chachi, but kind and caring. I can see myself having a family and just generally being happy with him." Joanie said with a smile.

Lori Beth smiled and went over and gave Joanie a hug. "Honey, I'm so happy for you. I think you've made the right decision. When are you going to tell the guys of your decision?"

"I'll have Chachi over tonight while you all are gone. I'll tell him, and then I'll go over to Fonzie's and tell him that I choose him." Joanie grinned.

"Well good luck with that. Are you sure you want to tell Chachi alone?"

"Positive. He deserves to be told without interruptions and an audience."

Just then the front door opened, signaling the arrival of Chachi. Joanie quickly threw her lunch into her briefcase and grabbed the keys to her car.

"Joanie, it's only 7:00, why are you leaving? I just got here. I thought we could eat breakfast together." Chachi said when he walked into the kitchen and noticed Joanie getting ready to leave.

"I'm sorry Chach. I need to go into school early. I have a lot to get done. But, I was wondering if you could come over tonight so we can talk? Just the two of us." Joanie said sweetly.

Chachi grinned. Finally, Joanie made a decision and that decision was him. "Sure Joanie, what time would you like me to come over?"

"Well, everyone else is going to a banquet honoring my dad for all of his hard work with the hardware store at 6:00, so why don't you come over then."

Chachi grinned even wider. She wanted to see him alone. That definitely meant she was choosing him, if she was trying to get him to be alone with her. "That works for me."

Joanie, too much in a hurry to really notice Chachi's grin, ran out the door and headed off to work while Lori Beth made the excuse to go upstairs and get Little Richie ready for school. Chachi sat down at the kitchen table grinning like a Cheshire cat. _Joanie is going to be mine again tonight_, he thought. _After tonight I'll have my wife back where she belongs, and then I'll make sure she'll never leave me again._

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

Authors Note: So what did you guys think? Worth the wait? I have two more chapters written, and I just need to type them up. I should do that tomorrow, and then after that, I think only one more chapter and an epilogue, and the story will be complete.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Again, sorry it's taken so long to update! Hope you like this chapter! The action is really picking up in this chapter 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

It was finally five thirty and the Cunningham's were getting ready to leave for the banquet, so the house was full of movement as they put on their coats and headed out the door.

"Joanie dear, are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you tonight?" Marian asked her daughter with worry in her voice.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Go, enjoy."

"Alright but if anything goes wrong, you have our number over at the lodge, right?" Howard asked, pointedly.

"Yes dad, now go." Joanie said pushing the family towards the door and then paused. "You have an extra child." She said, noticing Danny for the first time.

"Ah yes. Little Richie and Danny begged to let Danny stay and come along. So of course Lori Beth relented. We're going to stop by Fonzie's on the way, and let him know we're kidnapping his son." Richie said. "That is if we ever get going.

With that the family said their final goodbyes to Joanie and headed towards the lodge. Joanie sat down on the couch to mentally prepare for telling Chachie she wanted a divorce, when a few minutes later, the door opened.

"You're early, I told you—" Joanie stopped when she noticed that it wasn't Chachi who had opened the door, but Fonzie. "Oh Fonzie, it's you. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay, Shortcake—I mean Joanie. I was just coming to take Danny off your guys' hands."

"Oh, he went with the family to the banquet. They were going to stop by your place and let you know."

"Ah, I must have just missed them then. What are you up to tonight Shortcake?" Fonzie said taking a seat in Howard's chair, falling into a familiar rapport with Joanie. "Who are you expecting?"

Joanie got a little nervous. "I'm having Chachi over so we can talk."

Fonzie's smile faded a bit and he got a serious look on his face. "Talk? Can I draw the conclusion that you have made a decision?"

Joanie swallowed and took a deep breath. "I have made a decision."

"Can I know the decision?"

"I would like to talk to Chachi first, if you don't mind." Seeing a brief look of sadness crossing Fonzie's face, Joanie quickly added, "I think I owe it to Chach if I told him first." Joanie looked pointedly over at Fonzie.

It took a minute but Fonzie finally got what Joanie was hinting at, Chachi was not being chosen, but Fonzie still couldn't help but wonder if he was going to be left out in the cold as well.

As if reading his mind Joanie spoke up. 'I'll be by your place later to talk to you."

The symbolism didn't slip past Fonzie. She was speaking to Chachi, here, at her parent's house on neutral territory. She was going to speak to him at his place. The grin Fonzie noticed he held on his face faded as he realized that she would be talking to Chachi, the ticking time bomb, alone.

"Hey Joanie, are you sure you don't want me to get Richie back here before Chachi gets here?"

"Don't worry, Fonz, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. See you later."

"But—"

"She said 'see you later,' Fonz, now get out of here so I can talk with my wife." A voice came from the front door. Neither had noticed that Chachi had arrived.

"I was just leaving. I need to go home so I can be there when Lori Beth brings Little Richie and Danny over because they are bored." Fonzie got up and walked to the door. "See you later, Shortcake." He turned and left.

Joanie turned to Chachi, who was smiling widely. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just the fact that that may be the last time he calls you 'Shortcake.'"

"Why?" Joanie looked at Chachi with a look of confusion. _What is he talking about?_

"Because, once you tell him you're staying married to me, he won't feel so much affection for you. Plus, I've decided that once you're back in our apartment, you're never leaving again." Chachi smiled maniacally.

Joanie stood up from where she sat on the couch. "What?!" She shouted. She had no idea what was going on.

"I've decided that my wife can't be trusted to have a life outside of the home. So you will be locked in the apartment, with no way to get out."

"You're crazy Chach, but you're also doing a lot of assuming." Joanie stated angrily.

"Assuming? What am I assuming?"

"That I brought you here to take you back. I have brought you here to tell you that I don't love you any more and that I want a divorce." Joanie was proud how she was able to stand there and tell him without feeling too much fear for her life.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Another chapter…hooray!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 9

Joanie stood her ground while she watched the grin slip from Chachi's face and become replaced with a look of rage.

"Divorce?! _You_ want to divorce _me_?!" Chachi shouted.

"Yes, Chach, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. I Can't be with someone who can hurt me and abuse me like you."

"It's him isn't it. You're leaving me because you are a cheating bitch who cheated on me with my own cousin."

"I'm leaving you because you beat me half to death and left me for dead. And on top of that, you just now said that if I were to be with you you would lock me in the apartment. How can I love such a monster?"

Chachi started laughing maniacally. "Oh baby, if you want a monster I'll show you a monster." Chachi reached into the back waistband of his jeans and revealed a hand gun. "I was afraid it was going to have to come to this. Joanie you will either be with me, or no one can have you."

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

Fonzie was about to walk into the door of his apartment when something just did not seem right. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He opened the door and noticed the living room light was on, and Richie was on the couch.

"Richie, man, what are you doing here?"

"Fonzie, there's something wrong. I just know it. Come with me to my place to check on Joanie?"

"Why do you need me to go with you?"

"Because I know that you love her even more than I do, and you won't be afraid to do what is necessary to save her." Richie looked at Fonzie with pleading in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go—but only because I have this feeling that something is going horribly wrong."

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

Joanie screamed when she saw Chachi had a gun, and was pointing it right at her. "Please Chachi, don't do this. Please don't shoot me." Joanie cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Tell. Me. You. LOVE ME! Chachi shouted, hand shaking while he held the gun pointed at Joanie.

"I love you," Joanie said softly through her sobs.

"LOUDER!!"

"I love you," Joanie sobbed. "Please don't shoot me."

Before Chachi could respond, the door burst open and he was tackled to the floor.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

When Richie and Fonzie got to the Cunningham house, they heard a scream. Fonzie stopped Richie from barging into the house when he heard the word 'gun.'

"Richie, man," Fonzie whispered harshly. "Don't be doing anything stupid that can get yourself killed."

"But Fonzie, he's got a gun pointed on my sister! How can I just sit here and do nothing?" Richie replied, panic on his face.

"Richie, you're going to do something, but I need you to calm down first. I need you to go next door and call the police, okay?" Richie nodded and took off running to their neighbor's house.

Fonzie stood still and listened at the door. It sounded like the situation was getting worse. When he heard Chachi screaming at Joanie, he knew he better act fast. Without thinking, he threw open the front door and tackled Chachi to the ground.

HDHDHDHDHD

Joanie watched as Fonzie and Chachi struggled on the ground. They were fighting for the gun, neither one really having and advantage over the other. Not knowing what to do, Joanie just stood there staring, tears running down her face. How did this get to this point? Cousin against cousin, fighting to win her love.

"Stop it!" she cried to no avail. "Please stop before someone gets hurt!"

The two men continued to fight. However, the tides turned when Chachi regained a good grip on the gun and was able to push Fonzie out of the way. Fonzie stood up as Chachi pointed the gun at him.

"How could you do this to me, man? You're my cousin. My family, and you stole my wife!"

"Chachi man, please just put the gun down and we'll talk about this civilly. But please just put the gun down." Fonzie said, slowly backing up to be near Joanie and trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Tell me!" Chachi yelled. "Tell me why my wife, when you can have any woman you want."

Fonzie took a deep breath and glanced over at Joanie who was looking at him, tears in her eyes. Not taking his eyes off of Joanie, Fonzie responded.

"Because I have loved her since this family let me into their lives. I tried to play it off as love for a little sister, but as she grew into a woman, my love for her grew too. But she chose you Chach, to marry and have a life with, and I just had to live with it, and accept that she would never think of me as anything more than an older brother. But, you messed things up Chach. You hurt the most kind, gentle, loving woman and lost her love. But that ended up being a good thing for me, because I gained her love and I don't plan on ever letting it go as long as I live."

Joanie smiled through her tears. "I love you so much, Fonz," she whispered.

Chachi began to shake with rage. His grip tightened on the gun as he swung it between Fonzie and Joanie.

"Friends and family aren't supposed to betray each other. You guys don't deserve to be here anymore. You guys deserve to feel the pain that you have caused me. See you guys in Hell."

All Fonzie and Joanie could do was watch in horror as Chachi's finger squeezed around the trigger. Joanie screamed, as one single gunshot pierced through the Cunningham home, and then everything went black.

HDHDHD

Author's Note: So, how do you like the story so far? Please Review. I love Reviews. There will be one more chapter, and an epilogue. I just need to sit down and write them. Please, please, please review. If I don't get at least 1-2 reviews, I won't reveal the conclusion of the story :) Tee Hee.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So, here it is, the final chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long, but I've been planning a wedding. And since the wedding is next month, I decided to gift you guys with a present :) So here it is, the final chapter of "Changes"

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

When Joanie awoke, it took her a few minutes to remember what had happened. When she finally remembered, she began to panic.

"Fonzie!" she cried out, frantically looking around for him.

"Joanie." Fonzie came over from across the room where he stood talking to some police officers. For the first time, Joanie noticed that there were police officers all over the Cunningham house.

"Oh thank God you're alright! I thought you'd been shot! Wait, what happened to Chachi?"

"He's been taken to the hospital," Fonzie stated grimly.

"Wait," Joanie started, confused. "He had a gun pointed at us. He pulled the trigger. I heard the gunshot."

Fonzie shook his head. "Chachi didn't shoot. Richie did."

Joanie was really confused. "Richie? He is at the lodge with my parents. He doesn't have a gun…" she said, trailing off.

"Richie was waiting for me at my apartment. He was worried about you. We came over here and heard Chachi yelling about his gun. I sent him to the neighbor's to call the police. Then when Chachi blew a gasket, you fainted. Richie burst through the door and shot Chachi. Minutes later, the police and ambulance were here. The paramedics took Chachi away, and the police are questioning Richie right now."

Tears fell down Joanie's face. "So, you're okay."

Fonzie smiled. "I'm okay."

Joanie leapt into his arms, crying and smiling as she hugged Fonzie tightly.

"Oh Shortcake." Fonzie said emotions showing up in his voice. "I'm so glad this is over and you're okay."

"I love you, Fonz. So much. I'm glad this is over too. I just have one question, how did you know to come back?"

Fonzie sighed, pulling Joanie closer. "I just had a feeling. Something just didn't feel right. And when Richie showed up at my apartment, that just confirmed everything."

Joanie looked up at Fonzie's face. "You just knew."

"I just knew."

Joanie pulled Fonzie's head down to meet hers, and captured his lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss. When they parted, they both had smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Fonz."

"I love you, Shortcake."

The police chief interrupted them. "Alright, we're ready for your statement, Mr. Fonzerelli. Sit tight Mrs. Arcola, you'll be next. This shouldn't take too long."

Fonzie squeezed Joanie's hand before following the police chief out onto the lawn. Joanie sat down on the couch trying to absorb what was going on. Richie came in through the front door and went to sit by Joanie.

"Are you okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, are you? You're not going to be arrested are you?" A concerned Joanie asked.

"I'm fine. They're not going to be pressing charges. They said it was self-defense. They're calling me a hero. Said that if I hadn't come in when I did, one or both of you could have been killed. Will you forgive me for shooting Chachi?" Richie said, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Richie. You are my hero. Chachi would have killed us if you hadn't come in. I forgive you big brother. I just have one question, where'd you get a gun?"

"I got it while I was in the army. I've been keeping it in the glove box of my car so that the kids wouldn't get a hold of it. I never meant to actually shoot someone, ever."

Joanie looked sympathetically over at her brother. "Richie, I know you wouldn't do something so drastic unless your family was in danger." Joanie leaned over and gave Richie a tight hug. "You're a great big brother, a great dad…"

"And a great best friend." Fonzie interrupted as he came back into the house. "Shortcake, they're ready for you."

Joanie got up and as she passed Fonzie she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Fonzie looked over at Richie. "I owe you my life, man. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

Richie chuckled a little. "Just take care of my sister, that's all I ask. How's Chachi? They wouldn't tell me since I'm not family. Is he…"

"No, he's not dead. They said he'd be just fine. And if they three of us testify against him, he'll be going to jail for a long time." Fonzie replied.

"That's a relief," came a reply from the doorway. Joanie had returned from her questioning.

"I'm going to give you guys some privacy and go call mom and dad to fill them in," Richie said, heading up the stairs.

Joanie sat down on the couch next to Fonzie.

"What's next? I mean what do we do about us. Where are we as far as our relationship?" Fonzie asked nervously.

Joanie was silent for a minute. "I am going to get a divorce from Chachi. I am also going to testify against him in court. As for you and I," Joanie paused for a second, causing Fonzie's heart to beat faster. "I love you, but I want to take things slow. I rushed into marriage with Chachi, and I know you're not him, but I just want to ease into this. Get through the divorce, the trial, and take things from there."

"Fonzie was quiet for a minute. "So, are you saying that you want to hold off on any relationship? Or just a serious relationship. I don't think I understand."

"I want us to have a relationship, Fonz. I know that I love you. I just want to wait before we take it to the next level, meaning marriage."

"You want to marry me someday?" Fonzie asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Arthur, I want to marry you someday."

Fonzie smiled largely and stood up from the couch. He gathered Joanie in his arms and spun her around, causing her to laugh. "Joanie, I promise, that someday I will make you the happiest woman in the world, when we decide to get married."

Fonzie planted a sweet kiss on Joanie's lips. They looked at each other with love in their eyes. The future may be unsure, but as long as they were together, it would all be okay.

The End.

Author's Note: There you have it, the story is over. What do you think? Please review. Keep an eye out for new stories from me. I'm going to stick to one shots from now on I think. Again, review; did it end how you wanted?


End file.
